The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system, a gaming server and a game controller.
Gaming systems are known, such as spinning reel or “slot” gaming machines, in which various symbols are selected for display and evaluated to determine whether an award is to be made to a player.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.